The Quidditch Match
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: Lily Luna Potter spent years building up a reputation. Then, there was THE match. Written for the Potions Class Challenge.


**NAMASTE! I AM BACK AGAIN! Only this time, I have a new story. This is for** _ **The Potions Class Challenge.**_ **It is for Skele-gro – Write about a quidditch game ending in one or several injuries. It is next gen characters…**

 **This probably isn't as good as either of my other stories, but I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything like that in this story, except the plot!**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

Lily had always wanted to be as good as the rest of her family. Her father was _Harry bleeding Potter_ so there were expectations from the whole wizarding world as well.

James was pretty much the model child. When he got into Gryffindor, it was in The Daily Prophet. When he got on the quidditch team in his second year, everybody knew about it. When he got his first girlfriend, or did a massive prank with Fred everyone would know how he had won the girl over, or why he and Fred had felt the need to prank that certain student.

Al was different. When he got into Slytherin, everyone was shocked. Dad however, would only say that he was as proud as can be, and Lily knew this was the truth. Al was never sporty. His best subjects were Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Potions (which a lot of people called boring subjects). But he was clever. He was kind. When he became best friends with Scorpius, he changed the name of Malfoy. They were no longer known as death eaters, or muggle haters. They were just a normal family. Al was respected and everybody loved him.

When they became adults it was the same.

James became an auror, same as his father, and nobody was surprised. James was brave and strong and good. He was very similar to Harry, said most of the wizarding world, but dad always said he was more similar to his two namesakes.

Everybody was once again shocked with of Al's choices, when he started working at the apothecary at Diagon Alley. They didn't know what Al and Scorpius had revealed to the Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys about their plan. Al and Scorpius were planning on starting their own company that with two of the biggest and most well-known names in the wizarding world would be a great hit. Everybody was looking forward to when Scorpius took over the Malfoy Estate, as he would be kind and charitable. They also knew that this was down to Al, the son of Draco's supposed enemy. Of course, the Potters and Weasleys also knew that Scorpius' girlfriend Rose made a bigger difference than most people think.

With all of these things, everybody had a great respect for the two Potter boys. Lily knew from a young age, that she was going to have to work hard to bring about the same respect.

She always tried her hardest and worked hard. She tried to be a kind, and good person, without letting people walk over her. She tried to make her own name.

When Lily was in her first year at Hogwarts, everybody gushed over the little Potter girl. Would she be as good as her brothers?

When Lily was in her second year at Hogwarts, Witch Weekly was asking about a boyfriend. Why would she have a boyfriend at twelve years old?

By her third year, Lily was pretty happy with the name she had made for herself. She had proved to be good at DADA and Quidditch like James, as well as being good at Arithmancy and Potions like Albus. She had proved herself to be strong and kind, brave and friendly, tough and humble. She had proved that she was just a normal girl, but one with attitude and skill.

What annoyed Lily most was the surprise.

Her biggest skill was by far quidditch. She got on the team in third year, joining her brother and a couple of cousins. She won every game she played, and brought Gryffindor the quidditch cup.

When she grew up, she followed her mother's legacy and joined the Holyhead Harpies and eventually the English National Team.

But everyone was always surprised.

Her grandfather was amazing at quidditch. Her father was amazing at quidditch. Many of her uncles and cousins were amazing at quidditch. Her mother was supposed the best female quidditch player in decades.

And yet everyone expected her to be the sweet, shy, adorable little girl that would giggle and hold her father's hand. They expected her to be funny and sweet and get married and have children and settle down and live a happy life. To let her husband do the work. It didn't matter to them that her mother was _Ginny bleeding Potter._ In Lily's mind, her mother was more incredible than her father. She gave females a chance for quidditch. The first ever female on a British National Team! Lily had always planned her life and career to go exactly the same way as her mum's.

And it did. Everything went perfectly well.

The point of the rant, was to emphasise how annoyed this one match made her. This _one bleeding_ match. It ruined her reputation. It ruined her look. What people thought of her.

It was a Saturday match. Holyhead Harpies vs. Wimbourne Wasps. The Holyhead Harpies were in the lead. 110 – 70. It had started a close match, but then the Wasps best chaser had been taken down by a Harpies beater, Anne Searle. The Harpies had taken advantage, and the lead.

Lily was darting up and down the pitch. Pass to Wendy, get down to the goalpost and receive from Tanya. Shoot. SCORE! And repeat. They had done this on a mantra, three times in a row, but then the whole crowd fell into silence and Lily looked up in confusion.

The Kiss Cam.

The _bleeding_ Kiss Cam.

She should have known. She should have anticipated.

The Kiss Cam was charmed to focus on the two people in the arena with the most chemistry.

Only once in Lily's life had a player gone up on camera. This was when Lily was 4 and Harry had taken her to one of Ginny's matches to surprise her when he came back early from a mission. In the middle of the match, the Cam had shown one image of Ginny, in the middle of a pass, next to an image of Harry, Lily on his lap. Ginny had frozen, then flown at full speed to Harry in the VIP box and kissed him thoroughly. The whole audience, including Lily, had erupted with cheers, squealing and wolf-whistles. The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly made sure the whole world knew the story within a day.

Now, Lily could say a player had been on the board, twice in her life. Or does it count as three, as there were currently two players on the board. Wait. Players?

Lily froze in shock, for on the board was her own paralysed form, looking terrified. And on the picture next to her?

Daniel Karer.

Daniel Karer was the Wasps newest find, one of the best seekers England had seen for years (not including Harry) and to the delight of all young women, the hottest in the business.

So it wasn't just Lily that had been crushing on him for a while.

But was just her face which had appeared on the big screen. Hers and Daniel's.

And his face too looked horrified. He was obviously just grossed out to find out that Lily liked him. She turned towards him slowly.

Only to find him flying towards her full speed as her mum had done to her dad all those years ago.

And when he pulled her onto his broomstick and snogged her thoroughly, neither of them noticed they were still flying, nor that they were heading towards the stands.

At full speed.

On a Firebolt 600.

But neither of them really minded when they ended up in St. Mungo's an hour later.

It would require a bit of Skele-gro (OK, a lot), but it was worth it.

Other than a new (hottest in the business!) boyfriend, she was now pretty sure she had lived up to Potter family expectations.


End file.
